Start Of The Love
by Teefy - Chan
Summary: Eu poderia ter escolhido um rumo diferente...mas o momento me fez decidir pela opção errada. abandonei amigos,pessoas que eu amava,pessoas que me amavam. Mas agora...é tarde para voltar atrás.
1. Capítulo 1: Uchiha Sasuke pov's

**Nota:** Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto,mas se me pertencessem,o Gaara seria meu ursinho de pelúcia,e Sasuke seria _todinho meu!_

_________________________________________________________________

**Start Of The Love **_( O começo do amor)_

**Capítulo 1 : Uchiha Sasuke (Pov's)**

"Como sempre,andando,aqui estou eu pensando. As lembranças que um dia eu tive dos meus familiares ficarão na memória. Desisti da minha vingança. Percebi que não levaria a nada; preferi tocar minha vida para frente. Virei um jounnin de elite,integrante da ANBU. Meus pais ficariam orgulhosos. Por eles,reconstruirei meu clã com alguém que eu admire,uma pessoa ideal para ser a sra. Uchiha. Pelo menos Sakura _parou de me perseguir._ Percebeu que a nossa relação não passaria de amizade. Ela e aquele _dobe _do Naruto estão em um _'chove,não molha' _há algum tempo. Espero que se entendam logo e me deixem em _paz!_. Sakura virou uma grande médica,e trabalha no hospital de Konoha. Já o Naruto...amadureceu pelo menos um pouco;mas continua o brincalhão de sempre. Todos mudaram. Todos cresceram. Mas o que jamais irá mudar será o Kakashi. Continua o mesmo pervertido de sempre, o hábito de atraso já é normal, todos já se acostumaram. Mas tem um mistério até hoje: _o que há por detrás da máscara do Kakashi?. _Até hoje ninguém sabe. Naruto sempre tenta descobrir,mas fracassa. Eu já desisti. Sakura nem liga mais. Fico observando e lembrando, desde os 12 anos, até agora no auge dos 17 anos,como o tempo passa e tudo muda. Até os shinobis. Tenten não usa mais coques...Neji deixou de ser arrogante,mas o _**abutre Hyuuga**_ ainda me irrita. Ino deixou de ser exibida, Shino fala mais do que antes...Kiba deixou de ser convencido e até o Akamaru cresceu. Hinata deixou de ser tão tímida e parou de gaguejar. Rock Lee mudou,mas foi para _**pior: **_Ficou igual ao Gai. Isso é tudo. Choji deixou os cabelos crescerem,mas continua comendo. E Shikamaru...bem, '_olhar as nuvens' _não é uma _**grande mudança**_...mas virou o melhor estrategista entre os ninjas de Konoha.

Finalmete,depois de tantas guerras nesta vila,finalmente chegou a paz.

_________________________________________________________________

N/a: Ok,não ficou como o planejado,mas estou aprendendo ainda! **")**

Beeijos da Teefy-chan e deixem _reviews!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Hyuuga Hinata pov's

Nota: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto,mas se me pertencessem,o Neji seria meu segurança particular,e Naruto meu bichinho de estimação!!

(_resposta dos reviews no final_)

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Start Of The Love ( O começo do amor)

Capítulo 2: Hinata Hyuuga (pov's)

" Como o tempo passa rápido...longos 5 anos. Todos mudaram. Inclusive eu...isso é bom. Acabei de treinar com Neji nii-san...meu pai insiste neste treino até hoje. Meus 18 anos é daqui a um ano,assim como a posse do clã. Sinto-me nervosa,afinal,é muita responsabilidade. Mas faço de tudo para agradar meu pai. Otou-san é uma pessoa difícil de lidar...e também difícil de agradar. Mas é meu pai...me deu a vida...e uma irmã.

Hanabi é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Cuido dela,assim como ela cuida de mim.

Ficamos brincando até tarde...às vezes, ela dorme comigo,pois tem medo de trovões. Mas...por mais que eu tenha Neji e Hanabi,além de Kiba e Shino,sinto-me só.

A pior coisa que me acontece é quando meu próprio pai me maltrata e me despreza,me chamando de fraca,deixando claro o seu desgosto em me ter como sua primogênita. Choro todos os dias e noites,pensando em mim...em Naruto-kun,que agora está com Sakura-san...quando descobri sobre eles,meu mundo desabou. Não tinha mais razão para viver. Meu amor por Naruto-kun foi sumindo aos poucos,sobrando apenas melancolia.

Então comecei a guardar ressentimentos. Quando via Naruto e Sakura, quando meu pai me desprezava...isso aumentou o meu rancor. Hanabi não conseguia mais me animar. Neji nii-san tentava conversar,mas eu me esquivava. Não queria falar sobre o que sentia. Então,sentei-me na cama,séria. E tomei a decisão mais importante sobre o meu destino,ainda que essa escolha seja errada.

Fim do capítulo 2

_________________________________________________________________________________________

N/a: Mais um capítulo feiito! Eu sei,ficou curtinho,mas a fic começa mesmo no capítulo 3!

Resposta aos reviews!

**Kinha Oliver: **_Não os capítulos são maiores,é porque está no começo! É apenas uma narração deles. Mas o capítulo 3 você vai ver a diferença! E pode deixar,depois voocê manda um review decente! 'rS_

**Toph-baka: **_Obrigada pelo elogio! Sinceramente,acho que não escrevo __**tão bem assim!**__ Bem,o Shino nessa fic realmente vai fazer sucesso,você vai __**amar! **__ O capítulo 3 vai ser maior,prometoo!_

_Beeijos,e deixem reviews!_


	3. Surpresa & Incredulidade

**Nota:** Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto,mas se me pertencessem, Shikamaru seria menos preguiçoso,e Lee não teria tanto_ fogo assim _!

(_Resposta dos reviews no final_)

_________________________________________________________________

**Start Of The Love (**O começo do amor**)**

**Capítulo 3 :** Surpresa & Incredulidade.

**

Sasuke foi acordado com batidas insistentes na porta. Olhou,sonolento,para o relógio. 9:30 da manhã. **"** Com certeza só pode ser o Naruto **". **Levantou,desceu as escadas preguiçosamente,abrindo a porta.

-O que você quer? - perguntou Sasuke,olhando o loiro,que estava afobado.

-Vamos logo,emo! Tsunade obaa-chan está nos esperando. Parece ser importante - fala Naruto,o apressando.

-Tá,to indo.- Sasuke entrou de volta,subindo para o quarto,tomou banho rapidamente,colocou seu uniforme da ANBU,desceu para a sala,e saiu ,acompanhando Naruto.

___________________________________________________________________________________

A kuinochi andava em direção à vila do som,quando uma pessoa encapuzada a impediu de prosseguir.

-Ora,ora! O que a pequena Hyuuga faz fora de seu precioso clã?

-Quem é você e o que quer?! - perguntou Hinata, preparando-se para a luta.

-Bem...-começou o homem,tirando o capuz,revelando-se,deixando Hinata estupefada. - Quero uma pequena troca.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chegaram ao escritório de Tsunade. Entraram,encontrando Sakura,Neji,Hiashi e Hanabi,que chorava.

-O que houve?- perguntou Sasuke.

-Hinata saiu da vila.-diz Tsunade,com o semblante preocupado.

Sasuke ficou surpreso. o queixo de Naruto caiu.

-O QUE??!! Porque Hinata-chan faria isso?- perguntou Naruto,incrédulo,quase gritando.

-É o que quero que descubram. Hinata deixou Konoha ontem à noite,deixando isto. Foi Neji que encontrou - Disse a Hokage,entregando um bilhete a Naruto,que dizia apenas uma palavra: _**renascimento.**_

-Renascimento? O que pode significar? - perguntou Sakura.

-Mudança? - sugeriu Sasuke,sério.

-Quero que descubram. Tragam Hinata de volta. - disse Tsunade.

-Pode deixar com a gente! O time 7 é invencível!-exclamou Naruto.

-Mas quem ficará no meu lugar na ANBU?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Já cuidei disso. Tenten ficará no seu lugar - falaTsunade.

Hanabi levantou-se,indo em direção à Sasuke,lhe sussurrando:

-_Traga minha nee-chan de volta,por favor! estou depositando minha confiança em você. _

Sasuke a olhou,e disse:

-Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

-Vamos logo,teme,não podemos perder tempo! - diz Naruto,puxando Sasuke pelo colete,simplesmente o arrastando pela porta,com Sakura em seus encalços. Tsunade observou-os,e voltou sua atenção a Hiashi.

-Eles não irão falhar,tenho certeza...eles nunca desistem.- fala a Godaime.

-Não estou preocupado. Sei reconhecer um bom time quando o vejo. - fala Hiashi,deixando Tsunade boquiaberta.

-O senhor deve voltar para o clã,tio. deve estar cansado. -aconselhou Neji.

Hiashi nada disse,apenas saiu da sala seguido de Hanabi e Neji,que fechou a porta atrás de si.

Tsunade suspirou,pensando. Momentos depois,chamou Shizune.

-Sim,Tsunade-sama?

-Quero que investigue algo para mim.

-Sobre o que?- pergunta Shizune.

-Hiashi esconde algo. E eu quero saber o que ele fez para Hinata sair da vila.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**N/a: **Chegou o capítulo 3! Com certeza ficou **beem** maior que os dois primeiros! Mas o capítulo 4 será maior que estee!

**SERÁ QUE ELES CONSEGUIRÃO ENCONTRAR HINATA? O QUE SERÁ QUE HIASHI ESCONDE?**

**Só esperando o capítulo 4 para saber! ****")**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Resposta dos reviews:

**Uchiha Ery :** _Você ficará surpresa quando ler sobre os personagens. Decidi mudar todos,inclusive a Hina! A maioria decide seguir o anime,sem mudar a personalidade,mas eu me rebelei e quis escrever diferente. Espero que goste!_ **")**


	4. Rastros & Pistas

**Nota:** Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto,mas se me pertencessem, Shino falaria mais e Jiraiya seria _mais pervertido ainda!_

(_Resposta dos reviews no final_)

_________________________________________________________________

**Start Of The Love (**O começo do amor**)**

**Capítulo 4 : **Rastros e Pistas

Na manhã seguinte,Sasuke,Naruto e Sakura se encrontraram no portão,prontos para partir,quando alguém falou:

-O time 7 sem mim não é o time 7!

Sakura se virou,já exclamando:

-Kakashi-sensei!

-Yo,Kakashi-sensei,voê vai com a gente?-perguntou Naruto

-É o que parece...-diz Sasuke,olhando a mochila de seu sensei.

-Sim,vou. Mas não podemos perder tempo ou então perderemos os rastros da Hinata-sama.- fala Kakashi,já andando

-Hai. - diz os três,o seguindo.

__________________________________________________________________________________

????- Eles acabaram de sair da vila. Com certeza estão procurando você.

////- E o que eu faço?

????- Tudo a seu tempo...você verá.

////- Como sabe que saíram de lá...?

????- Há um subordinado meu os espionando.

////- E quando vamos atacá-los?

????- Logo,logo.

__________________________________________________________________________________

-O que é isso?-perguntou Sakura,apontando para o chão.

-Parece que algo foi enterrado - disse Sasuke.

Naruto começou a cavar,até surgir uma caixa de madeira.

-Abra.- fala Kakashi.

Naruto abriu a caixa, prendeu a respiração,quando viu o que continha dentro.

-O que é?-pergunta Sakura,apreensiva

Naruto levantou lentamente,tirando um haiatate com o símbolo da folha e uma carta.

-Como saberemos se é dela? - pergunta Sakura.

Naruto virou a faixa,ficando visível as iniciais : H.H

-Essa é a prova. - fala Naruto

-Parece que não quer ser encontrada. - diz Sakura

-Então porque deixaria uma carta?- pergunta Naruto

-A não ser que tenha sido forçada.- diz Sasuke.

-Mas...ela saiu da vila por conta própria...-fala Naruto,lentamente.

-Estou dizendo 'após' ela ter saído da vila. - fala Sasuke.

-É uma opção.- diz Kakashi.

-E o que diz a carta?- pergunta Sakura,ansiosa.

Naruto abriu a carta,e começou a ler em voz alta:

_Como diz em todas as cartas, Olá._

_Uma vez que encontrem essa carta,por favor entreguem a Hokage de Konoha._

_Intimamente,peço desculpas por ter saído desta maneira sem avisar._

_Depois do aconteceu comigo,resolvi tomar uma atitude._

_A essa altura,creio que todos sabem que abandonei a vila._

_Dia após dia,antes de sair da vila, venho pensando em como seria minha vida se ainda estivesse naquele clã._

_Oposto a mim,decidi ser livre._

_Como estou fora da vila,não posso lhes dizer como estou me sentindo por dentro._

_Onde estou,não importa, mas tenho certeza que virão me procurar._

_Mas não voltarei. Tenho que resolver algo antes._

_O dia da minha mudança chegou._

_Rio em pensar como meu pai devia ter certeza o surpreendi,já que ele me achava uma mosca-morta._

_Otou-san nunca acreditou em mim. Nunca teve fé em que eu poderia fazer como uma shinobi._

_Como deve estar Hanabi? espero que bem._

_Hoje,estou escrevendo esta carta como uma confissão._

_Indicando como estarei mudada, se me encontrarem,é claro._

_Mas não esperem que irei tratar bem aqueles que me procurarem._

_Aliás,penso em quem virá me procurar._

_Resolverei na hora se irei matá-los ou não._

_Ultimamente, tenho me tornado rancorosa demais. Mas não descontarei nessas pessoas. Brevemente,_

_Hyuuga Hinata__._

-Me surpreendeu bastante.- fala Sakura.

-Não parece ser Hinata esrevendo. São palavras frias demais para ela. - dia Sasuke,surpreendendo Kakashi e Sakura.

-Mas é a letra dela,Sasuke.-fala Naruto.

Sakura sentou,cansada, olhando ao redor da floresta,observando as árvores,quando uma lhe chamou a atenção. O tronco largo e suave e suas flores eram violetas,que destacavam-se das folhas verdes. Já havia ouvido falar desta árvore. Hinata lhe contou uma vez:

FLASHBACK ON//:___________________________________________________________________

_-Como conseguiu estes ferimentos,Hinata?- perguntou Sakura,a curando._

_-Estava em uma missão na vila do Som. Um ninja me atacou,mas já estou bem. - disse a Hyuuga,olhando para o corte no braço,que já estava curado._

_-Você dormiu na floresta?-perguntou a rosada._

_-Não...encontrei uma cabana abandonada. Tinha todos os móveis,tudo equipado. Gostei de lá. Quando eu receber missões naquela direção,passarei por lá._

_-Nossa...esse lugar parece mesmo ser especial.- falou Sakura,sorrindo_

_-É...o melhor é a árvore que há lá. Madeira suave,flores cor de violeta...é uma linda árvore. Se um dia não me encontrarem,com certeza estarei debaixo dessa árvore! - brincou Hinata,dando um sorriso._

FLASHBACK OFF//:___________________________________________________________________

Sakura deu um pulo de onde estava sentada,chamando a atenção de Naruto.

-O que foi?

-Gente! - chamou Sasuke e Kakashi.

-Que foi?-perguntaram os dois juntos.

-Eu sei onde a Hinata está!

__________________________________________________________________________________

- O que descobriu? - perguntou Tsunade a Shizune.

-Bem,parece que Hiashi-sama destrata Hinata-sama.

-Explique melhor- fala Tsunade.

-Alguns membros da Bouke me falaram que ele a chama de fraca,a despreza....cuida melhor de Hanabi-sama do que dela. Me disseram que já até ouviram gritos de dentro da mansão principal. Mas ninguém sabe o que porquê,nem Neji-sama consegui saber,já que Hinata-sama não quis dizer.

Tsunade suspirou.

-Obrigada,Shizune,pode sair.-disse,vendo sua ajudante sair da sala,fechando a porta.

Tsunade apoiou o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas,pensando.

_Terei que pedir ajuda ao Hyuuga Neji. Ele sabe tudo sobre a Hinata...Se aquele velho Hyuuga fez algo com a menina...vão querer matá-lo. Hinata é um doce de pessoa...Espero que Naruto e os outros a encontrem. Ela,sim,pode dizer a verdade. Hiashi...o que você esconde?_

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Temos que nos separar. Essa floresta é enorme.- disse Naruto,olhando ao redor.

-Lembrem-se: tronco suave,flores violetas.- fala Sakura,indo para o norte. Naruto foi para o sul,Kakashi para oeste e Sasuke para leste.

Sasuke começou a olhar em volta por onde andava,sem deixar a corda baixa. Procurou por alguns minutos,onde avistou a árvore que Sakura descreveu. Começou a andar, a casa surgindo a cada passo que dava,quando avistou alguém debaixo da árvore. Tinha certeza de que era Hinata. Como ela estava de costas para ele,ela não podia vê-lo se aproximar. Hinata estava sentada,com as pernas cruzadas,parecia estar meditando. Ia colocar a mão em seu ombro,quando se sobressaltou ao ouvir:

-O que faz aqui,Sasuke?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER A SEGUIR? SERÁ QUE SASUKE CONSEGUIRÁ CONVENCER HINATA A VOLTAR PARA KONOHA??? Só no proximo capítulo! xD

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/a: **Olha, estava tentando fazer um capítulo legal,mas não deu muito certo! Beem,vou tentar melhorar,mesmo não tendo nenhuma crítica!! Espero que tenham gostado e deixem mais reviews!

**

Resposta dos reviews:

**Carolgoretti :** _Não é __exatamente__ um plano maligno,e sim um segredo! Mas logo,logo você irá descobrir o que é!_

**Mrs. Loockers :** _Bigadu,bigaduu!*-* Olha,eu até fiquei em dúvida em começar desse jeito,mas agora eu sei que acertei! Agora,se curiosidade __realmente matasse...__até eu já estaria morta! -.-" Bom,agora espero que goste deste capítulo! confesso,não foi tão __emocionante__,mas deu pro gasto! oO' Beeijos da Teefy-chan!_

Ah,e pra não perder o costume,deixe reviews! o.-


	5. Encontros & Desencontros

**Nota:** Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto,mas se me pertencessem, Neji não teria o selo em sua testa e Hiashi morreria ao invés de Hizashi.

_________________________________________________________________

**Start Of The Love** _**(**__ O começo do amor__**)**_

**Capítulo 5 :** Encontros e Desencontros.

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Sasuke começou a olhar em volta por onde andava,sem deixar a corda baixa. Procurou por alguns minutos,onde avistou a árvore que Sakura descreveu. Começou a andar, a casa surgindo a cada passo que dava,quando avistou alguém debaixo da árvore. Tinha certeza de que era Hinata. Como ela estava de costas para ele,ela não podia vê-lo se aproximar. Hinata estava sentada,com as pernas cruzadas,parecia estar meditando. Ia colocar a mão em seu ombro,quando se sobressaltou ao ouvir:_

_-O que faz aqui,Sasuke?_

-Vim procurá-la.- disse Sasuke,fitando as costas da Hyuuga.

Hinata levantou e virou-se para Sasuke, que olhou-a da cabeça aos pés,notando o top branco,deixando a barriga de Hinata de fora,e desceu os olhos para a calça negra e as sandálias ninja. Voltou-lhe a olhar nos olhos,que estavam fechados.

-Procurar-me?- Hinata abriu os olhos, fitando Sasuke sem desviar,sem corar,sem desmaiar. O que o surpreendeu bastante.- Quero que vocês vão embora e deixem-me em paz.

-Como sabe que não estou sozinho?

-Naruto passou por aqui no mínimo 5 vezes e não me notou.- fala Hinata,descrente.

-Volte conosco.- Fala Sasuke,firme.

-E se eu não quiser?-provocou Hinata.

-Terei que levá-la à força. - Fala Sasuke,ativando o sharingan.

- Sasuke...você não é o único que tem truques na manga.- diz Hinata,ativando sua linhagem sanguínea,o byakugan.

Ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se. Cada um tinha seus pensamentos.

-Eu sei que dia é hoje...-fala Hinata,como estivesse lembrando em cima da hora,desativando o byakugan.

Sasuke ergueu o sobrolho,sem entender,também desativando sua linhagem.

-23 de julho...- fala lentamente,vendo Sasuke ficar rosado.- Meus parabéns!-acrescentou Hinata,dando um meio sorriso.

-Como sabe...?-pergunta Sasuke,tentando disfarçar o rubor,sem sucesso.

-Espere aqui.- diz Hinata,dando meia volta e entrando na casa,sem responder a pergunta.

Sasuke ficou parado,esperando pacientemente Hinata retornar. Quando voltou,trazia uma caixa negra,longa e levemente pesada. Entregou a Sasuke:

-Feliz aniversário! - exclama Hinata,sorrindo,mudando completamente da expressão fria para a antiga e meiga Hinata.

Surpreso,Sasuke pega a caixa,e com hesitação,abriu-a, e arregalou os olhos quando viu o conteúdo.

A espada reluzia com a luz do sol. As inscrições na lâmina brilhavam, assim como o cabo negro,que continha o símbolo dos Uchiha.

-A lendária Kusanagi...onde encontrou?-sussurrou Sasuke.

-Não importa onde encontrei...apenas...faça bom proveito!- exclamou Hinata,dando um sorriso.

-Obrigado...-disse Sasuke,sentindo-se tímido de repente,perante Hinata.

-De nada...precisa ir embora,Sasuke-sama - disse Hinata,o tratando formalmente. - Não quero e nem irei voltar.- emendou ela.

-O que ele fez?- perguntou Sasuke,de súbito,fazendo Hinata empalidecer.- Me diz...sabe que pode confiar em mim...

Hinata ponderou,mas logo cedeu. Fez um movimento com a mão para ele entrar na casa,e depois seguiu-o

Sasuke adentrou na casa,mas não reparou em nada. Apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira e Hinata de frente para o mesmo.

-Começou a um mês- recitou ela. - Eu havia terminado meu treinamento com Neji-nii-san,e após isso eu saí em missão com Kiba e Shino. Logo que voltei,fui direto para o clã,enquanto Shino e Kiba levavam o relatório para a Godaime. Eu cheguei em casa,meu pai me esperava no escritório. Quando adentrei no escritório,ele começou a falar sobre o clã,e me disse que o substituiria aos 18 anos. Fiquei triste,já que eu não poderia escolher meu próprio destino. Então eu o enfrentei, perguntando se ele não poderia deixar o clã para Hanabi,já que ele me achava tão fraca a ponto de não conseguir nada. Então ele...- Hinata refreou,os olhos perolados cheios de lágrimas.

-Ele bateu em você?- Perguntou Sasuke,segurando a mão da Hyuuga.

-Ele me esbofeteou e me disse que o clã merecia alguém mais responsável do que eu; me despreza mais do que tudo. E nunca perdeu _uma _chance de me humilhar.

-Hiashi vem lhe maltratabdo e você não diz **nada?!- **Pergunta Sasuke,furioso

-Eu não tinha escolha...-disse Hinata,chorosa.- Quando ameacei contar para neji,ele me deu um golpe tão forte que eu ainda tenho o hematoma; - Hinata afastou a alça larga do top,mostrando uma mancha arroxeada no ombro esquerdo.

-Ah,Hinata...- Sasuke olhou do ombro para a Hyuuga,que soluçava.

-Não chora...- fala Sasuke,levantando Hinata e a abraçando. - prometo que o matarei se ele encostar em você outra fez. - Fala Sasuke,firme,acariciando os cabelos de Hinata,que também lhe abraçava pela cintura. As lágrimas cessaram e Hinata pôde se acalmar.

-Obrigada,Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke apenas sorriu de lado,quase imperceptível.

-Então,voc...-Sasuke foi interrompido por um berro:

-HEI,SAKURA,EU ACHEI A ÁRVORE!!!!!!- grita Naruto.

-CALA A BOCA,IMBECIL. SE FOSSE UMA MISSÃO SIGILOSA,JÁ ESTARÍAMOS MORTOS!- berra Sakura,mais alto ainda.

Dentro da casa,Sasuke rolou os olhos,em sinal de descrença. Hinata apenas sorri.

-Sasuke-kun...-chama Hinata,voltando a falar suavemente.

Sasuke deu atenção a ela,esperando a mesma prosseguir:

-Você está com a carta?- pergunta ela.

-Não...Kakashi enviou-a a Tsunade. Porquê?

-Nada...apenas queria meu haiatate de volta...não poderei entrar em Konohakagure sem ele.- diz ela,sorrindo.

-Quer dizer que...

-Sim,Sasuke-kun,voltarei com vocês para Konoha.- fala Hinata,com um sorriso doce no rosto.

-Vamos,então! - diz Sasuke,parecendo aliviado. Esperava Hinata seguir a sua frente,mas a mesma o pegou pela mão, fazendo os dois corarem,mas disfarçaram, e foram andando até saírem da casa,encontrando Naruto procurando,ou **tentando** achar alguma pista de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun...-Hinata chama a atenção de Naruto calmamente.

-HINATA-CHAN!- exclama o ninja hiperativo,andando até Hinata e lhe dando um abraço,e depois soltando-a.

-É bom te ver também- diz Hinata.

-Vai voltar conosco,Hinata?- pergunta Sakura,percebendo que Hinata ainda segurava a mão de Sasuke.

Hinata acenou positivamente,fazendo Naruto comemorar,gritando que a missão deu certo. Sakura apenas ria de Naruto,enquanto Sasuke observava Hinata,perdido em pensamentos.

**"**_Amadureceu depois de anos...você é especial,Hinata. Manterei minha promessa. Não deixarei ninguém encostar em voce,eu juro_!**" - **pensava Sasuke,distrído com a beleza da Hyuuga. Os cabelos,antes curtos,agora estavam longo até a cintura. O corpo definido,e os olhos perolados,mais brilhantes do que nunca. Acabou imaginando ele e Hinata fazendo coisas nada inocentes,quando...

-TEME!- grita Naruto,chamando a atenção do Uchiha.

-O que é,dobe?- perguntou Sasuke,irritado,lembrando-se de dar um soco no Naruto por interromper seus devaneios.

-Vamos logo,teme,temos que voltar para a vila. Pare de pensar em besteira. - fala Naruto,dando as costas a Sasuke,que ficou escarlate com a última frase.

-Já estou indo - fala Sasuke,desviando seu olhar para o céu. Sentiu que algo ia acontecer,mas achava que apenas era impressão,e começou a seguir o grupo. Mas o que ele não sabia,era que suas impressões estavam certas.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/a:** \o/ Finalmente,chegou o cap. 5. Me superei neste capítulo! (/euseisouconvencida!) Este fala apenas sobre a saída e a volta da Hinata. Bem,espero que gostem! o/ Caramba,senti pena da Hina,até chorei! ('rS)

**O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER?? SERÁ QUE SASUKE VAI MATAR O HIASHI?** (/eumataria!) **SÓ ESPERANDO O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PARA SABER!**

Resposta dos reviews:

**Alexia Albarn :** _Não tenha uma síncope! aqui está o capítulo para satisfazer sua curiosidade! Espero que goste! __**")**_

**Hyuuga Samaritana :** _Beem,eu adorei os elogios! *-* Óia,eu estou agradecida por você gostar,e eu que pensei que ninguém gostaria! Olha,a Hinata não está tããão malvada,apenas distante dos amigos. Mas daqui a pouco ela volta ao normal! Também adooro SasuHina,mas nada contra aos outros casais,como NaruHina,que eu também gosto. Mas SasuHina em primeiro! __**\o/ **__. Ah,e pode mandar quantos reviews quiser! É bom que me ajuda a continuar e melhorar ainda mais! kissus! _ **")**

**Mrs. Loockers : **_Leitora fiel,sempre aqui me elogiando! (/Eeuadoro!) É verdade,troquei um pouco a personalidade deles para ver como fica,e parece que me saí bem! E obrigada pelo elogio sobre a criatividade. Algumas vezes vem idéias do nada,e acabo fazendo sucesso,como essa fanfic! Beeijos,e continue acompanhando! _

**Uchiha Ery :** **"O que a Hinata vai fazer com o Sasuke??Hehe!!*imaginado coisas*" **_Mente ero,hein! (/eutamémsou!) Eu sei que Hiashi nunca foi tãão querido,eu apenas dei um empurrãozinho para ele ser odiado! oÕ. _

Beeijos da Teefy-chan! Ee para não perder o costume: deixem reviews!


	6. Medo & Tristeza

**Nota:** O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto,mas se me pertencesse, Itachi seria bonzinho e Sasori seria meu motorista particular. **")**

(_resposta dos reviews no final_)

**Start Of The Love (**_O começo do amor_**)**

**Capítulo 6: **Medo e Tristeza.

Chegara. em Konoha ao entardecer. Sakura e Naruto seguiram para o Ichiraku, cochichando entre si, enquanto Hinata foi em direção ao escritório de Tsunade. Sasuke caminhou pelas ruas, olhando apenas para o céu, perdido em pensamentos. Parou na praça, e sentou-se, sentindo o silêncio, já que a praça estava deserta. De repente,sentiu-se só.Ficou surpreso consigo mesmo. Já havia acostumado-se com a solidão. Ficou ali,por várias minutos, esperando a lua aparecer,para compará-la com os olhos perolados daquela que não saía de sua mente.

________________________________________________________________________________

-Então,essa é a história. - fala tsunade,após ouvir Hinata.

A Hyuuga confirmou com a cabeç para Tsunade.

-Bem...terei que conversar com ele.

-_NÃO!-_ sussurra Hinata,alarmada - Ele vai saber que fui eu!

-Não se preocupe,ele não fará nada contra você. E se tentar,me avise.- diz a Godaime.

-Obrigada,Tsunade-sama.- Agradece Hinata,fazendo uma reverência e saindo em seguida.

Tsunade suspirou. Refletiu por alguns segundos e depois levantou-se. Tinha uma festa surpresa para ir.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke chegou em casa às 19:00,lagando a chave e a mochila na cômoda e deitou-se no sofá,fechando os olhos. Estava quase dormindo,quando ouviu alguém na porta. Levantou-se,praguejando inaudivelmente,caminhando até a porta. Abriu-a, pronto para expulsar quem estava o incomodando, mas perdeu o fôlego quando encarou a figura na porta.

Hinata lhe sorris,com a mão atrás das costas, parecendo um anjo que havia caído em sua soleira. Trajava uma blusa de manga azul clara e calça branca, com sandálias da mesma cor. Voltou a usar o haiatate de Konoha,mas na testa, e não no pescoço, como costumava usar.

-Olá, Sasuke-kun... estou incomodando?- pergunta Hinata, sorrindo.

Sasuke acordou de seu devaneio e respondeu:

-N-não,claro que não...quer entrar?

-Na verdade...eu queria que você viesse dar uma volta comigo...- fala Hinata,um pouco constrangida, agradecendo por estar de noite e ele não poder perceber. - Vamos? - pergunta ela, alegre.

Sasuke pareceu pensar, mas optou por ir.

-Aonde vamos? - perguntou Sasuke,começando a andar junto da Hyuuga.

-Vamos ao Ichiraku rámem. - fala ela, olhando para Sasuke, que fitava o chão. Hinata voltou a olhar para a frente , sorrindo internamente. 'Como será ele vai reagir?' pensou ela,voltando a olhoar para o Uchiha, sorrindo. Sasuke ergueu os olhos para a Hyuuga, que desfez o sorriso, mas continuou a encará-lo.

-Sasuke-kun...preciso lhe contar algo...-começou a Hyuuga,olhando-o seriamente.

-O que? me conte. - pediu Sasuke,parando de andar.

-Mas não agora. Bem,preciso que feche os olhos. - fala Hinata,sorrindo.

Sasuke a olhou, desconfiado, mas consentiu. Afinal,,aquele sorriso sempre o cativou.

-Para garantir...- diz Hinata,colocando seu haiatate nos olhos do mesmo. - Nada de espiar!- avisou ela,bem-humorada. Sasuke esboçou um sorriso de lado,mas obedeceu.

Hinata o pegou pela mão e o conduziu até a porta do o virou estrategicamente, e quando retirou a venda...

**-SURPRESAAA!!!!!-** Gritou todos que estavam presentes no restaurante,deixando Sasuke estático.

-Então,baka,gostou da surpresa? - disse Naruto,sorrindo animado.

Sasuke olhou para cada shinobi presente: Tsunade, Kakashi, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, RockLee, Gai, Sakura, Sai e Shikamaru. Até mesmo Gaara e Temari estavam presentes.

-Fiquei...chocado. - disse ele, fazendo todos rirem.

-Ah, Sasuke, você merece.- fala Ino,dando um abraço em Sasuke, que não retribuiu,apenas esperou-a se afastar. Aquele gesto de Ino não agradou muito a Hinata,mas resolveu ficar quieta. Afinal,nem ela sabia o que sentia.

Isso mesmo.- concordou Shino,que estava sem os óculos.

-Mantenha assim o fogo da juventude! - exclama Gai,os olhos brilhando. Rock Lee concordou plenamente.

-Vamos comemorar! Tio,traz uma rodada de rámem pra todo mundo!- fala Naruto, praticamente gritando.

Ficaram fazendo bagunça até altas horas, diertindo-se , dando risadas. Logo mais tarde os shinobis decidiram despedir-se.

-Hinata-sama,irei levar Tenten até a sua casa, e depois posso levá-la ao nosso clã. - Sugeriu Neji. Hinata abriu a boca para responder, mas Sasuke interveio:

-Não é preciso, Hiuuga,levarei Hinata ao clã. - diz Sasuke. Neji pescrutou o Uchiha com os olhos, e depois olhou para Hinata,esperando ela dizer algo.

-Pode ir, Neji-nii-san. Eu ficarei bem.

Neji assentiu, saindo com Tenten **(**_será um romance? Hoho_!**)**

Sasuke saiu com Hinata ao seu lado em direção ao clã Hyuuga. Fizeram o caminho completamente calados, sem som algum. Chegaram ao portão dos Hyuuga e viraram-se um de frente para o outro.

-Hinata...posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

-Claro,Sasuke-kun.- consentiu Hinata.

-Você ainda gosta do Naruto?- pergunta ele,com medo da resposta. Não sabia o porque,mas pressentia que ficaria cabisbaixo caso a resposta fosse **sim**

Hinata pensou, antes de responder:

-Sinceramente? Não,Sasuke-kun. Sinto apenas amizade por Naruto-kun.- fala ela, sorrindo.

Sasuke suspirou disfarçadamente,aliviado.

-Eu tenho que entrar,Sasuke-kun. - diz Hinata,em tom triste,baixando a cabeça.

Sasuke sabia o porquê do desânimo e ele tinha nome : Hiashi

-Hinata...-pronunciou Sasuke,colocando a mão no queixo da Hyuuga,fazendo-a levantar o rosto - Lembre-se da minha promessa.- fala Sasuke,firme, olhanod nos olhos perolados. Sentiu a mão quente de Hinata em seu rosto, e fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho em sua bochecha. Podia estar de olhos fechados, mas sabia que Hinata sorria.

-Obrigada.- sussurrou ela,em seu ouvido. Sasuke abriu os olhos,fitando-a. Hinata ficou na ponta dos pés, e beijou-lhe a testa. Afastou-se em seguida, para entrar no clã. Sasuke apenas a observa adentrar pelo portão e após isso fechá-lo às suas costas.

Sasuke ficou fitando o chão por alguns segundos, antes de ir embora. Mas uma pessoa além do Uchiha estava atento ao beijo dado por Hinata. Entretanto, resolveu não revelar-se. Iria esperar,por ora.

Fim do capítulo 6

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**N / a: **Ooutro capítulo ! Tentei fazer um suspense no final, mas não revelei quem era! **=P (**/soumá!) Beem o Sasuke não matou o Hiashi ainda,mas alguma hora irá acontecer. A festa surpresa do Sasuke eu tive preguiça de escrever,mas achei o capítulo legal! Espero que vocês também achem isso!

Respostas dos reviews!

**Mrs. Loockers :** _Duvido qe alguém resista ao Sasuke,viu?! Que bom que gostou! Beem, o Sasuke sempre será safado! (/comoseeunãogostasse!). Isso mesmo,deixe a curiosidade fluir! Kissus!_

**Uchiha Ery : **_Eu te ajudo a bater no Hiashi! __**\o/ **__ Tem bola de cristal? __**oO**__. Qe MARA! Boom, tenho certeza de que Sasuke conseguirá proteger Hinata ao pé da letra sim! 'rS. Ainda bem que gostou! Kissus, e continue acompanhando!_

**Hyuuga Samaritana : **_É verdade, Hiashi é um desgraçado! E a Sakura nesta fic não é chata, ela é do Naruto! Obrigada pelos elogios! *-* _

**Gesy:**_Bom,respondendo: Vai ter bastante ação mais para a frente,pode deixar. Hina-chan sabia do niver dele através do Naruto. Já onde ela encontrou o presente,eu ainda não posso dizer...(/suspense!) . Mas você ficará sabendo logo,logo. Realmente,o Sasuke ciumento é __MARA! __*-* Vou tentar fazê-lo desse jeito. E o Neji apareceu, para a sua alegria! Assim como os outros personagens! Ja né._

**Hanae Ichihara :** _O Hiashi é maldito mesmo! Eu não vou matar ele,o Sasuke,quem sabe, deve fazer isso! Se a Hinata esconde algo,eu ainda não sei,mas... resta esperar! BeEijos!_

_**_

Kissus da Teefy - chan. E para não perder o costume, deixem reviews!


End file.
